I Love You, I Really Do
by ShiroEmeraldKageKaname-sama94
Summary: Kagome is Kikyo's twin sister, they have a half brother named Souta. Kagome is a black inu hanyou, Kikyo is a human, Souta is a black ruby kitsune. They sell the shrine and move to Tokyo for their mom's new job. Will Kagome fall in love? -so suck a summaries.- Read and Review!
1. New School, New Home

I Love You, Really Love You

Chapter 1: New School, New Home

This story starts off with a young teenaged girl named Kagome Higurashi. She had long thigh length wavy midnight black blue hair but to avoid being seen as Kikyo's look alike she dyed crimson and purple streaks into her hair. Where Kagome had sapphire blue eyes, Kikyo's were a chocolate brown. Kikyo was emotionless and the Higurashi family slut as everyone at school called her. And Kagome, Kikyo's younger twin sister was the Higurashi rebel prodigy. Everything that girl did was to perfection. Everything Kikyo did was also perfection, but only when it came to archery.

Kagome preferred not to be seen, so she stayed in the side-lines while Kikyo took the spot light like always. Not that Kagome minded or anything, in fact she enjoyed not being the center of attention. Kagome wore a black tight tank top that showed all of her curves in all the right places, with a pair of black jean shorts. It was summer time and school was out. Kikyo however wore a tight mini halter top that hardly left anything to the imagination and a black leather mini skirt that barely covered her ass. Kagome was embarrassed to even call Kikyo her sister.

Kagome had on black eye shadow, eye liner and mascara. Kikyo had on silver eye shadow, black eye liner and mascara. Kagome wore black stiletto heels with ribbons that tied all the way up her calves; while Kikyo wore fancy black open toed pumps. Today their mother Mira wanted to tell them something so they went inside the house to hear what she had to say.

Sitting down as far as the two possibly could from each other, waited for thier mother to speak.

"Now, girls. I don't want you two to freak. Where is your brother Souta? I need him here to hear as well." Mira said as she looked at her daughters. Kagome and Kikyo knew that Souta was their half younger brother, but Kikyo preferred to ignore Souta.

"He's most likely in his bedroom mom." Kagome replied calmly.

"I don't really care where he is." Kikyo said snobbishly. Kagome felt like hitting her sister over the back of her head, so that is exactly what she did.

WHACK!

"Ow! What the hell was that for, bitch!" Kikyo snapped rubbing the back of her head where Kagome hit her.

"That's for being a snob!" Kagome yelled. "Souta get your ass down here, mom wants to tell us something!" Kagome soon yelled again when she called for her brother.

The Higurashi family were all demons, but unfortunately Kikyo was the unlucky one seeing as she stayed human. Souta was a black ruby kitsune hanyou seeing as his father was a black ruby kitsune, their mother was actually human like Kikyo, and Kagome was a black inu hanyou. Yes, that's right she was a hanyou like her half-brother Souta. Kagome's father was a black inu youkai, Kikyo just happened to run on their mom's side staying human with miko powers, also from their mom's side.

Moments later, Souta came downstairs, "what?" he asked when he walked into the living room.

"Well guys, I got a new job in Tokyo. We're moving!" Mira said with excitement.

"WHAT!" Kagome, Kikyo and Souta all shouted looking at their mom with wide eyes.

"I know it's a little short notice, but we leave tomorrow. So let's start packing now. The moving truck should be here to help move our belongings to the new house. And no complaints!" Mira said before getting up from the lounge chair to start packing.

After a few grumbles later, everything was packed except their hair brushes, tomorrow's choice of clothing to wear, their tooth brushes and tomorrow's breakfast. Everyone gave sighs of fatigue, everyone was tired from packing everything, it was late at night when they had finished.

Kagome sighed, getting up off the floor, she walked upstairs without saying a word to everyone, Kagome made sure to leave her bed so she could sleep in it before they move. Stripping out of her clothes, leaving herself in her black lace bra and matching thong she climbed into bed. As did everyone else.

The next morning, they got dressed, ate breakfast and brushed their teeth before the moving truck came to pack away all their belongings into the back of the truck. Kagome had her hair up in a ponytail braid, she wore a skin tight purple t-shirt that hugged her curves, black skinny jeans with a white studded belt, black skater shoes with white shoe laces, she wore no make up believing that she didn't have to wear make up every day just to look beautiful. Kagome had this natural beauty even without the make up.

Kikyo wore a slutty mini top that showed off her stomach and belly ring. (Kagome has a belly ring as well forgot to mention that. Opps hehe!) a black mini skirt with a pair of black stiletto heels. She had on purple eye shadow, black eye liner and mascara with a light coat of clear lip gloss on her lips. Kagome felt like shaking her head at how slutty Kikyo looked.

Souta wore a tight blue t-shirt that showed off his well-toned body. (Souta is 15 in this story, while Kagome and Kikyo are 17.) black baggy jeans that hung low on his hips, with a pair of blue skater shoes. He also shook his head when he saw Kikyo's outfit.

Kagome walked over to her black and red lamborginni, Souta got in the passenger seat of Kagome's car. Kikyo walked over to her pink mustang that Kagome gagged at every time she saw it. Kagome never knew why it was pink, but it was truly disturbing. While their mom got into the back seat of Kagome's car. One time as much as Kagome would love to laugh at the memory of it, their mom said she would never step foot in a pink car as long as she lives.

Both of them drove off towards their destination, Tokyo.

'Here we come, Tokyo.' Kagome thought to herself, the moving truck followed after them. They had sold the shrine for extra money.

And here starts the new life in the big city of Tokyo. 


	2. New School

I Love You, I Really Do

Chapter 2: New School

Kagome sighed, she knew that she'd have to go to a new school. She also knew that everyone would be staring at her constantly because she would be the new girl. She hated that feeling. Souta sighed as he sat next to her on the stairs of their new home.

"Come on, sis. We got to get move on, school will be starting soon." Souta said as he got up. He was wearing a black t-shirt that said 'if your off button is broken I have to say sorry. Because I broke your face.' in white bold letters. He had on dark blue baggy jeans that hanged low on his hips. Kagome soon got up off the stairs before Kikyo came down and decided to push her down them.

She wore a tight purple tank top that hugged her curves in all the right places. She had on a black mini skirt that stopped at her mid-thigh. She also had a black leather studded belt that hung slanted on her hips, she wore her leather knee high boots. She had on a light layer of purple eye shadow, a slightly thick layer of black eye liner but not much, and mascara that made her eyelashes curve and slightly longer if they weren't already long as it was.

She grabbed her purple leather gucci purse that she had gotten for her birthday last year, grabbing her keys off the key holder on the wall and headed out the door. Their mother had already gone to work, finding a job at Taisho Corp, Kagome had heard that it was the most famous company in all of Tokyo. Also ran by the most richest man Toga Taisho. Kagome wasn't one for formalities or even rank in the world. She didn't care like most people did.

She got into her lamborginni, Souta already sitting in the passenger seat. Kikyo had gotten into her pink mustang, talk about ew. Kikyo wore a tight tank top that showed too much cleavage, she had on a mini skirt that was much too short, and a pair of stilettos on her feet. Talk about slut if you asked her. Kagome took off, to school. When she got there she parked beside a fancy looking sports car. Getting out she and Souta walked to the entrance of the school. When they entered the school, everyone was talking to someone, everyone walked together in groups as if everyone was divded by cliques. Kagome was also not a fan of cliques, there was always a mean girl or guy in cliques.

They stepped up to the front office seeing the same woman who they saw yesterday when they enrolled into the school.

"Hello again. We're hear for our schedules." Kagome said calmly with a smile. The woman looked up and scowled at them.

"Oh its you two. Here are your schedules, just get out of my sight." The woman said snobbishly as she handed them their schedules. Kagome clentched her teeth together as she seethed, but walked away anyway as to not cause a scene on her first day of school. Souta huffed angrily following behind Kagome.

Looking at her schedule to see what class she had first her schedule went like this.

Period 1: Advanced English Period 2: Advanced Math Period 3: Study Block Peroid 4: Gym Lunch Period 5: History Period 6: Chemistry

She looked over at her brother's schedule to see his was a little different it went like this.

Period 1: Art Period 2: Drama Period 3: Gym Period 4: Study Block Lunch Period 5: Biology Period 6: Math

She raised her eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything. She looked at the top corner of the schedule to see her locker combination and number along with her homeroom number. Her locker was 234, her combination was 44, 22, 10. And her homeroom was room 223.

Souta's locker was 245, his combination was 22, 44, 6. And his homeroom was room 423.

Kagome walked over to her locker, she started to do the combination, opening it effortlessly on her first try. She put her purse, sweater and ipod inside the locker. She didn't have any text books yet for her classes as she was new to the school as it was. She closed her locker, locking it and headed off to her homeroom, Souta did the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Room 223

"Hey did you hear that there are two new students today?" Sango said as she looked to her friends, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Ayame.

"No we did not, what did you hear?" Miroku asked looking at Sango who earned a slap for touching Sango's butt yet again.

"You pervert! Keep your hands off my ass!" Sango yelled. "Before I rudely interrupted I was going to say that one of the students was really beautiful. She had long midnight black blue hair that stopped at the back of her thighs, she had red streaks, sapphire blue eyes, tanned skin and well-toned muscles. And she had a boy follow her around, her looked like her except his hair was short." Sango said with a growl still pissed that Miroku groped her yet again.

"Why should we care?" Inuyasha said, his eyes closed as he waited for the teacher to enter the room. As soon as he said that, the teacher walked into the room.

"Good morning class!" the teacher said.

"Good morning, Morenai-sensei!" the class greeted.

"Today we have a new student, make her feel welcome." The teacher said with a smile. As soon as she said that, a beautiful young girl walked in the door, Inuyasha caught his breath in his throat when he looked over. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. She was like a angel.

"Wait, I mean we have two new students, again make her feel welcome." The teacher said, when she she said that a sluttier version of Kagome walked into the room.

"Please introduce yourselves," the teacher said as she sat down behind her desk.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. I like to sing, draw and I don't take any bullshit from anyone. I don't care what you think about me, but if you insult my family or friends I'll show no mercy as I kick your ass." Kagome said as she grinned acting like she hadn't just glared at the entire class. Everyone gulped.

"And I'm Kikyo Higurashi, her twin sister. I'm the much prettier one, I like to go shopping, go to clubs and dance. I also like to sing, and if you ever cross me, I will make your lives a living hell." Kikyo said smiling as if she just didn't threaten the entire class. Kagome glared at her sister for making a rude introduction.

"You are so not prettier then me, Kikyo. You're just a slut," Kagome retorted with a glare as she took her seat right behind a girl with long black hair in a high ponytail.

Everyone laughed at what Kagome said, Kikyo glared at Kagome angrily, before she took her seat beside a guy with long black hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes.

Kikyo then noticed Inuyasha as he whispered at Miroku, she looked at him with lust. 'I will make that boy mine. And if anyone gets in my way I'll make their lives a living hell.' Kikyo thought as she smirked. Not even before the class ended, Kikyo flirted and came on to Inuyasha ten times, and every single time the teacher demanded she get back to seat and actually work on the assignment.

To say that Inuyasha was irritated by Kikyo's attempts to catch his attention would be an understatement. He was down right pissed. Kagome however glared at Kikyo every time she made an attempt to flirt or come on to Inuyasha. It wasn't that Kagome liked him or anything it was just that she couldn't stand it when her sister started acting sluttish towards any guy her sister thought was hot.  



	3. New Students

I Love You, I Really Do

Chapter 3: New Students Aarron Skies, and Koga Ookami

He stood in front of his body mirror as he took in his outfit for the day. He wore a tight black tank top that said 'You're an idiot. The world would do without you.' In white bold letters. He gelled his hair back leaving a few pieces of hair to hang down on his forehead, he had goldish yellow eyes. This guy's name was Aarron Skies, and he was new in town. Today was his first day at Shikon High, he mentally rolled his eyes he would need to ask his doctor why she insisted that he go to a JAPANESE school when he was American.

He didn't even know any Japanese for crying out loud! He sighed, but last night he was up pretty much all night reading a book about Japanese.

"Aarron you moron! It's time to go to school. Hurry up before we leave!" Koga yelled from downstairs. Aarron sighed, and to start his morning, he had to hear his pitiful girl crazy half-brother Koga of all people before he had to go to school.

"I'm not a moron, you asshole! I'm coming already!" Aarron yelled back irritatedly before he grabbed his black backpack that was sitting on the floor.

He went downstairs, seeing his brother tapping his foot with an irritated look on his face. His brother, Koga had tanned skin, well-toned muscles and long black hair that he kept in a high ponytail. Not to mention that irritatingly ugly brown headband that was always around his head keeping his bangs out of his eyes. He had bright ice blue eyes, and was full Japanese. But all this time we lived in America until recently.

They both walked out of the house closing the door behind them, and got into their cars. The black mustang was Koga's and his was the black jeep. They both drove off getting to school at a record of time before the bell rang. They grabbed their schedules, and their schedules went like this.

Koga's Schedule:

Period 1: Study Block Period 2: Art Period 3: Gym Period 4: History Lunch Period 5: Science Period 6: Chemestry

Aarron's Schedule:

Period 1: Study Block Period 2: Gym Period 3: Art Period 4: History Lunch Period 5: Biology Period 6: Chemestry

They smiled seeing that they had a couple classes together. The walked off to their lockers. Aarron's was locker 543, combination 55, 6, 33. Koga's locker was 442, combination 33, 2, 11. They put their backpacks away in their lockers not having any text books yet closed their lockers and headed off to their home room.

"Good morning class, today we have two new students. Please make them feel welcome!" The teacher said sternly. The boys walked into the room to stand at the front of the class.

"Please introduce yourselves!" The teacher said.

"I'm Aarron Skies, I'm half American and half Japanese. I like sports, art and story writing." Aarron said with a bright smile on his face showing off his fangs.

"And I'm Koga Ookami, Aarron here is my half-brother. I like sports, girls, art, cars and parties." Koga said grinning, he then took notice of a midnight black blue haired girl with red streaks in her hair, and stunning sapphire blue eyes, tanned skin, wearing a tight strapless white top that showed a little cleavage and a pair of blue skinny jeans, she had on black combat boots, her hair was tied up in a high braided ponytail, her bangs were down framing her heart shaped face. She was beautiful. Aarron took notice of a girl with waist length dark brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, well-toned muscles. She wore a pale purple t-shirt with form fitting black skinny jeans and a pair of black skater shoes. To him she was beautiful.

"Ok, Koga you can sit behind Ayame, and Aarron you can sit behind, Karia." The teacher said assigning them to their seats. Aarron was lucking enough to sit behind the girl he took notice in, but Koga he was seven desks away from her. He wanted to laugh at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome's POV

She was sitting quietly working on the assignment the teacher had handed them; when the teacher announced there were two new students. She looked up to see two handsome guys walk into the room. One had short black hair, yellow gold eyes, tanned skin, and well-toned muscles. He wore a tight black tank top that said 'Your an idiot. The world would do without you.' in white bold letters. He had on black baggy pants that hung low on his hips with a black belt around his waist.

Next to him was a guy with long black hair tied in a high ponytail. He had ice blue eyes, tanned skin, well-toned muscles. He wore a tight white tank top with a black button up shirt over top that was left unbuttoned. He wore dark blue washed baggy jeans with white skater shoes. Kagome sensed he would be annoying the moment she saw him. She took her eyes off of him and went back to working on her assignment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inuyasha's POV

He looked up when the teacher mentioned two new students. The moment he saw the one named Koga he growled deeply in his throat. It was was his arch rival Koga Ookami, the wolf who kept taking every girl he ever showed an interest in back in Junior High. And the guy beside him was Koga's supposed half-brother Aarron.

He didn't like the fact that Koga was now going to the same school. He didn't mind Aarron in the slightest. He wouldn't admit it but he had taken a liking to Kagome the moment he saw her, he didn't care for her twin sister Kikyo all she did was try to hit on him every time she saw him. And he only met Kikyo and Kagome yesterday.

'I will not lose to Koga again, Kagome will be mine.' He thought bitterly as he glared at Koga.

To be Continued

Read and Review!


	4. Kagome's Surprise Cousin

I Love You, I Really Do

Chapter 4: Kagome's Surprise Cousin

Kagome's POV

She knew that Koga had some kind of interest in her. She didn't like it, and honestly it was starting to really annoy her. Now that Aarron kid, he was something else. Sure he was a wolf hanyou, there wasn't anything wrong with that.

Inuyasha, he would constantly be arguing with Koga every chance they get. Aarron tried his best to get Karia's attention. Karia was a girl who kept to herself most of the time except for school projects. Somehow Aarron had succeeded where others had failed. He got her out of her shell; it's not like I ever tried to get her out of her shell, because I haven't. I don't talk to her. It was now lunch time, so I quickly ordered my lunch, found a table to sit at without being spotted by Koga.

Koga was obnoxious, every time she thought she had some time to herself, there he was. It was rather annoying. As soon as she sat down, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Ayame sat down at the same table. I sighed thankful that it wans't Koga or I'd snap. No one has seen me snap other then my brother Souta. And he told me one time that I was so scary he pissed himself.

Not that I'd know what I looked like pissed off, but I know it couldn't be good. Two minutes later, Aarron, Karia and Kagura started to walk our way. I sighed, it wasn't that I wasn't friends with Kagura because I was. It was Kikyo that I didn't want around the table.

"Hi, can we sit here?" Aarron asked as he looked at us. I nodded my head and motioned for him to sit down.

Karia, and Kagura sat down next to him. I was starting to think that he was a natural when it came to girls. For the last two days, Kagura and Karia had been around him, Kikyo had tried to come on to him, but he turned her down. That was the funniest of them all, she had a tantrum said, no one turned down Kikyo Higurashi. Well I'm sorry to say it sister, everyone who is disgusted with sluts would turn you down.

"Hi, I'm Aarron Skies. I'm sure you've met my half-brother Koga," Aarron said starting a conversation.

"Yeah, I know who you are. And yes I've met Koga. The obnoxious asshole won't leave me alone!" Kagome said growling out the last part.

"What can you say Kags? You're hard to resist." Inuyasha said smirking at me.

"He's right, Kagome. Since you've arrived here as a new student, every guy wanted to date you, and every girl wanted to be you." Sango said laughing.

"Sorry, but I didn't want to be the center of attention." Kagome said frowning.

Suddenly her phone started to ring. Kagome answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hello, sweetie. It's mom." her mother replied.

"Hey mom. What's up? Usually you never call me." I said.

"Well I just wanted to let you know, that you're cousin we've never knew existed will be coming to stay with us until he graduates high school. So I want you to come home right after school." My mother said. My jaw hit the floor in shock. I had a cousin I didn't even know existed coming to live with us? Well this can't be good.

"Um...Okay. Well gotta go, lunch is over." I replied hanging up.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, mom wants me to come home after school. She says that my cousin that I never knew existed is coming to stay with us until he graduates high school." Kagome said a deep frown on her face. She was never one for surprises.

"How can you not know that a cousin existed?" Sango asked her eyes wide.

"I don't know but I won't question my mother on the matter until I see it for myself," Kagome said.

After School

Kagome sighed as she put her books into her locker, closing it she started to leave the school. What could be so important that she needed to come home as soon as school ended just because her 'cousin' she never knew existed was coming to stay with them. She couldn't say she cared, no it was further then that she didn't care at all. But her mother insisted she come home. So to not make her mother mad, she went home as requested.

Kagome was starting to feel like a child. Who was this cousin? And how come no one new he existed? Well she wasn't about to question it. She just had to see it for herself. Kagome knew that Inuyasha also had an interest in her as well, she could smell it on him. Don't know how she could smell things, she as just born with it. Her mother called it inu youkai syndrom. I didn't want to believe her, because I know that youkai exist. So I put two and two together, and found out that I was a black inu youkai. I stayed in my human form because I didn't need people hounding me with questions that I most likely couldn't answer.

She got home not even fifteen minutes later, to see a black BMW that she didn't recognize since neither one of them owned a BMW. She went int othe house, walked into the living room to see a handsome guy with waist length black blue hair, sapphire blue eyes, tanned skin, well-toned muscles, he wore a black button up shirt with black baggy jeans. On his forehead he had a black crescent moon, and two black stripes on his cheeks, wrists, waist, thighs and ankles. The waist, thighs and ankles were covered with his clothes so she couldn't tell if they were there or not. He had a long black blue tail as well. Just who was this guy?

"Kagome, this here is Kariya Tsuzumiya, he is your cousin because he is sadly my sister's son I never knew existed." Her mother said smiling.

Kagome just gaped at him with wide sapphire blue eyes. "Hey there, Kariya, how's it going?" Kagome said trying to start a conversation.

"Well, to think I saw everything. I have the most beautiful cousin in the world." Kairya said smirking at her.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Kagome replied frowning, her eyes narrowed in warning.

"I thought it would...normally girls swoon when I compliment them." Kairya frowned, noticing that I wasn't falling to his charms.

"Sorry, I don't fall for cousins. And I have no interest in you what so ever." Kagome replied coldly.

"Awe, babe. Don't be so cold! I'm sure we can work something out." Kairya said smirking.

"No means no. God you're annoying. I'm going to my room." Kagome snapped, before she walked off to her room slamming the door behind her.

'That wasn't the reaction I had expected her to have. Why won't she just fall? So what if we're first cousins. She's beautiful, and I want her.' Kariya thought to himself staring at the spot where Kagome once stood.

A/N: Sorry if this story is a little on the short side. Didn't know what to write! Sorry again, and I know that Kariya is a name from Bleach, I do not own it! So don't sue me! ^_^ 


End file.
